ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Fuen
How Fuen joined the Tourney Fuen, along with Fudō and the rest of her team, searched through the graves of the Twelve Guardian Ninja, and took with them the encapsulated corpses of Kitane, Nauma, Seito and Tōu as plunder. All four bodies were crucial in Furido's plan to destroy Konoha, for in reanimating them, he'd be able to take control of the four and force them into using the Limelight technique — a technique that has enough potential to destroy villages within seconds. Team 7 caught onto their tracks, which prompted them to chase Furido's team throughout the land. In their trek, Fudō, Fuen and Fūka stopped to retaliate while Furido continued on with the bodies. After Fudō's summoning of a rocky labyrinth, Fuen headed out into the battle field and took on Sai. Here, she displayed a sense of boredom while in battle, which prompted her to toy around with Sai. Eventually, the battle came to a close when she struck down one of his ink clones. At the start of Furido's invasion of Konoha, Fuen ensured that no villagers could escape by performing the Barrier Gate Five Seals Technique: Castle Closing Eight Gates. Soon enough, Furido's destructive plan was discovered by some of Konoha's ninja, thus, Fuen went off to stop anyone from interfering, and whilst doing so came across Sakura Haruno. Fuen managed to trap her within her moth swarm genjutsu, and after incapacitating her, went in for the kill with her spears of stone. Surprisingly, Fuen had in actuality fallen for Sakura's own trick. Fuen was so stunned by what had happened that she didn't notice the real Sakura emerging with an enraged and disgusted Sakura calling Fuen "a sick freak" before Sakura used her strength to punch Fuen, the impact sending Fuen through some trees and even causing one to collapse. Sakura then revealed that she'd taken an antidote after having run some simulations as well. After said revelation, Sakura then punched Fuen in the chest, the impact killing Fuen instantly with Fuen's death also cancelling the barrier Fuen herself had placed around the village. Having resurrected by Quan Chi, Fuen is ordered to gather warriors for the Netherrealm invasion of Nintendo Land. However, she was obstructed by a sorcerer named Baron Mordo. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds out a map. After the announcer calls her name Fuen summons stalagmites and cuts one of them, scattering the rocks as the camera zooms and says "I designed this terrain and summoned it into being." Special Moves Earth Style: Spears of Stone (Neutral) Fuen forms a staff made of rock in her hand. Once that happens, she can change her normal and Smash attack pattern. If B is pressed again, she can throw the staff at her opponent. Earth Style: Hidden in Stones Jutsu (Side) Fuen sinks into the air and comes out after a few kick, kicking her opponent. Earth Style: Stone Smasher (Up) Fuen uses a staff made of rock to pierce forward then rise into the air swinging the weapon. Altering Terrain Technique (Down) Fuen draws on her map what appears to be an ordinary treasure chest. If the opponent goes anywhere near it, the chest shows teeth and tries to bite the opponent. Earth Style: Pikes of Stone (Hyper Smash) Fuen makes several staves, snaps her fingers and launches them at the target. Poison Moth Genjutsu (Final Smash) Fuen first uses poison that is thin and tiny enough to be taken in the air. If the opponent touches the toxic mist, they will begin to see a luxorious beach, and their known allies trying to kill them and sharks and killer whales coming out to attack. When her target is imprisoned in her genjutsu, Fuen charges and kills her target. Victory Animations #Fuen makes tree trunks appear in front of her saying "What a shame. I was hoping for a reunion with a young man I know." #Fuen makes an illusion of the opponent and says "In my genjutsu, your only worst enemy is... yourself." #Fuen spins making 5 Smash Run enemies appear as illusions, then says "Can tell who's who? Then let me help you." On-Screen Appearance Fuen rises out of the earth and says "Skulk about all you want. My eyes will be on you." Trivia *Fuen's rival is Doctor Strange's feared rival in magic and a follower of Dormammu, Karl Amadeus Mordo a.k.a. Baron Mordo. *Fuen shares her English voice actor with Cycloid Beta, Cloudjin, Freeman, Jia Xu, Yoshimoto Imagawa, Xiahou Ba, Mitsuhide Akechi, Edward Elric, Bui, Han, Scorpio Milo, Ikkaku Madarame, Wild Fang (in gameplay), Fire Lion, Sandslash, the Southern Raider, Hayate, Broly, Obito Uchiha and Hilmes. *Fuen shares her Japanese voice actor with Thane Krios, Robert Edward O. Speedwagon and Long Feng. *Fuen shares her French voice actor with Josuke Higashikata. *Fuen shares her Arabic voice actor with Kamen Rider Hibiki, Yooka of the Yooka and Laylee pair, Shinzaemon Shimada, Hakoda, Jan Templar, Phoenix Wright, Yue Jin and Tieria Erde (in all his Mobile Suits). Category:Naruto characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Previously Unplayable Characters